Rekindling a Friendship
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: After three years apart, Aomine and Kise, now 18, rekindle their friendship but during the process learn how things have drastically changed for the two. M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

_'Where the the heck are you?'_

_'Been busy'_

_'With the ladies?'_

_'No! At work!'_

'You work!' Kise looked down to his phone. He was supposed to be training with Aomine and the rest of their old friends from middle school plus Kagami, though Kagami was ill and everyone had already paired up. So he needed his dark skinned friend to show up so that he could join in as well.

He watched as the door opened and two snarling doberman rushed in. Kise screamed in fear, his voice extremely high almost female as the two dogs rushed over. The dogs snarled and barked at him, jumping onto their hind legs to fright the blonde male to tears.

"PEPPER! BISCUIT! COME!" Everyone looked up to see Aomine. The two dogs halted and walked over to their master, their tails tucked into their backsides, their ears dropping, their backs sagging as they made their was over to the very angry Aomine. He pointed to the ground and both dogs fell to the ground and let out a whine - more like a plead of not to b e scowled. Dogs hated to be scowled, especially these two.

Aomine rushed over to Kise seeing that he was shaking and had his hand close to his chest. He pulled his hand away, "Biscuit didn't bite you did she?" The blonde shook his head slowly then studied his friends attire. He looked so formal and smart. He wore a blue shirt, a black jumper with the police logo on the left sleeve. He wore black slacks and black shoes. Kise noticed the badge on the left side of his chest, and three gold buttons on either side of his shoulders. "P-Police?" Kise stuttered out. He looked so good in that uniform. He looked really good. Aomine laughed shaking his head. He could tell he had a hat on earlier by the way it flattened down.

"No stripper," the blonde blushed as Aomine slowly began to peel of his jumper and un-do his shirt. Kise covered his eyes with his hands, but looked through the cracks in his fingers as he stripped. Underneath his blue shirt, was a simple white wife beater t-shirt. Kise watched as he took his shoes off and pulled his trousers down. He had red shorts on with black strips down the side. He pulled out a pair of red basketball shoes and replaced them with his black clean ones.

"If the police doesn't work, stripper would. Kise-kun couldn't stop staring," Kuroko laughed. Aomine looked to the blushing Kise and pat his shoulder, "You can have me strip for you for free, if you ask nicely," Kise was almost sure he had exploded from that and may he did as he wasn't sure what happened for the next two hours as they practiced. He may have zoned out during the whole time and was moving robotically. It was blur for him, unless Aomine was in his bedroom and was dancing to "Rock DJ" while stripping then it was a blur and he had no idea what had happened.

He watched as Aomine folded up his uniform and pulled out two leashes from his bag once training session had ended. He put the red collar on Biscuit, she happened to have brown in her ears and on her mouth. Pepper he was a dark shade of grey and had even darker grey around his mouth and on his ears.

Nigou walked over to the two dogs but Aomine quickly pushed him away with his foot, shaking his head, "Sorry pal. Another time. They are really snappy right now," He took the leashes and began walking out the door.

"Aomine-cchi!" The said male stopped and turned to see Kise with his bag, "Let's hang out," he pleaded. The darker skinned male shook his head slowly.

"I have stuff to do at home but you can come with," Kise nodded and rushed over to his old friend, "Do you mind holding Biscuit's leash," Aomine asked softly. Kise held his hand out and felt a tug as she pulled him along the street. He really had to put on his heels to stop her from pulling him over and landing face first on the concrete ground. Aomine pulled out his phone and tapped on it with his one hand. He soon had his phone to his ear.

"Tobio-chan, hi. Do you mind coming round to my house. I have to ask you a few questions, it's annoying me,"

"..." Kise looked to Aomine as he listened on the phone. Who the hell was Tobio-chan? Was she his girlfriend. But Tobio? It is a guys name. Aomine turned to look at Kise and gave a reaasuring smirk before continuing on.

"Yeah, I'm on my way home now,"

"..."

"Yeah, I have a someone me with. He's harmless though," Aomine laughed to the guy on the phone. Kise sighed, he wished his relationship was like it was. The days where Kise would go to Aomine's house and he'd show him the newest issue of porn magazine he owned. They'd point to girls they'd rather do or pair them up with Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, Nijimaru or Haizaki.

The days when Kise could phone Aomine if he was bored but it was late at night but they still talked for hours and hours into the night. He missed those days so much. He didn't even know Aomine had any interest in becoming a police officer. His dad, Daichi was one but Daiki never mentioned that he wanted to. He never mentioned that he got dogs. He had always wanted one but he never said that he had gotten them.

"..."

"Look, I need to go. I'll see you soon," Aomine put his phone in his pocket and reached for Biscuit when she stared barking crazily. He looked to a house in the distance and heard a scream. He let Biscuit of her leash and she ran to the house. Aomine chased after and opened the door and stepped in. He called out that the police was here because he heard a scream. Kise stood outside, feeling very awkward with Pepper who was sitting alert with his ears up.

Aomine headed up the stairs and found a male on top of a woman screaming for him to stop. The guy spotted Aomine and punched him in the mouth where he stumbled into the mirror and he smashed it with the back if his head. It stung like crazy and hissed out in pain. Biscuit was barking loudly and growling but she never bit him. She was only intimidating the male.

"Go ahead," Aomine hissed as he was sure he had glass in his head. He pressed a button on his phone which dialled the police station which told them that he was after a suspect on his own. Biscuit bit the guys leg but he managed to kick her away and he fled down the stairs, grabbing money and her car keys. He at least needed to make some success from this.

Kise screamed as he watched the guy ran towards him and let Pepper's leash go from the fear, "KISE!" He heard Aomine shout to him. He watched the male run to the car but Kise picked up a large plant pot and threw it at the guy and he collapsed to the floor. Aomine rushed outside and saw soil on the floor and saw the male on the floor with a plant pot next to him, the soil spilling out.

Aomine walked over and grabbed the male and put his arms behind his back, "I am arresting you on suspicion of rape and assaulting an officer. You have the right to remain silence anything you do say when questioned may harm your defence later on in court," Aomine handcuffed him and waited for a police car to come. He couldn't walk the male to the station. Pepper and Biscuit hung over the guy, snarling at him.

A male came running out of a car, there was only one so far and Aomine told him what had happened and everything he had seen and that he had said his rights. In return he was handed a slip of paper and he walked back over to Kise and leashed Biscuit up. He handed the dog over to Kise and rushed back inside with the victims car keys and her money. The female was sitting on the bed crying when he placed her stolen goods down next to her on the bed.

"I need to ask for your name. You will be taken in to be questioned. It is standard procedure so we can ensure that justice is given to you," Aomine explained. "I am off the clock and not an official, so may I have your number so I can get this dealt with," she was very willing to co-operate and Aomine left and found a police car roll up and went to talk to the female. He warned him to be delicate while he walked outside to see Kise awkwardly holding the two dog leashes" he laughed and took Pepper from him.

"Shall we?"

...

**Okay so this wasn't supposed to turn into a series...but their is so much going on that it will turn out like one. Hehe...and it's easier for me to make it a lot fluent with less words.**

**What's your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine finally led Kise and his dogs home and they both took their shoes of at the door and walked in, "Ryota's here," he called out to his family but there was no reply. They could hear the TV playing in the living room. Kise followed Aomine into the sitting room to allow the dogs in. Biscuit and Pepper rushed over to Aomine's father and jumped onto the couch to be get to Aomine's bedroom, you had to past the living room then head up the stairs from there. It was arranged strangely.

"Daiki. What happened to your face?" His mother stood and touched her sons swelling cheek. He let out a wince at her cold hands. She felt glass in his hair. He reached into his pocket and showed her the form he had to fill out. "No excuse. Let me help you. Take a seat," Aomine took a seat on the ugly green couch they owned and pulled Kise down next to him as he stood awkwardly.

"Son, you look terrible. Why'd you let him clobber you," Daichi laughed full heartedly stopping the TV. Like Daiki, Daichi was also a very dark skinned. He looked very much like his son but a lot taller and bulkier. He had stumble on his face which made him look older. He had dark wrinkles under his eyes as well. On the contrast his mother was like any other asian female. She was not as dark and had very light blue hair. It stopped at her shoulders.

"I just brought someone down for rape. I was a little stunned," Aomine hissed to his dad who had stopped laughing, he was clapping Biscuit's head as she hid her face in his lap.

"Stunned? Why? You have seen plenty of naked woman before," Aomine's mother walked back in and frowned at her son. Daichi coiled back as Mika's angry face came out. She was generally like an angel but now she had a face of dragon.

"You have porn in your room!" She hissed out at him. Daiki looked to his dad who laughed hard. "Don't know why you are laughing Daichi. You are in as much trouble as him. You knew and didn't take it off of him," the two Aomine males looked down to the floor. "Honestly, it's degrading to woman. All models should be shot I can't stand them," she seethed.

Kise looked down to the floor. He was a model. A pretty popular model. He was loved but he wasn't doing anything weird. He wasn't in those magazines. He usually modelled clothes and was the image of a american brand, "Mother. Ryota is a model. He's not degrading at all. He looks very smart and professional,"

Aomine's mother looked to Kise with sad eyes, "You have more potential than that. You are smart, become a lawyer," she touched his golden blonde hair rubbed it between her fingers. She usually did it and he didn't mind too much. She was a really nice woman.

"It's not permanent. I want to be a pilot when I leave school. The modelling is just to help me to get to the university. It's in america and the tuition is pretty dear," Aomine's mother sat down next to her son with the first aid box and began to disinfect his wound. He hissed and moaned as it sting like agony. He gripped on Kise's arm and squeezed tightly to release some of his pain.

"Don't be a baby. Hush now!" She hissed at him. Aomine sighed and looked to Kise who was sniggering happy, despite his arm being squished by his death grip.

"Come on Mika, at least he doesn't have any gay porn-o's up their," Daichi was trying to make the situation easier as she was certain his pain was some what the extent to the pornogrpahy he had stashes away. Daiki blushed adverting away from his mother stare. She stared at him trying to see if that was the case and he had to look away from her gaze.

"You do!" She gasped and her hands became less delicate on his bruised skin and was probablt making a new one on his cheek.

"Well yeah, but its not mine I swear. Its Satsuki's. She keeps them hear so her parents don't find out," he stammered out as Kise laughed hard as his hands waved the side to side trying to explain himself. His reaction was so cute.

"Urgh, I must have a word with her mother. This is a disgrace," Mika hissed, being more forceful with her son as she cleaned up his cheek and gave him an ice pack after to bring down the swelling. She tapped his cheek and he stood up, bringing Kise up with him. "We have already had tea, feel free to dig in," Aomine walked into the kitchen and found curry and rolled his eyes. He pulled out his phone and dialled for a pizza, half and half, ham and pineapple; the other cheese, steak and bacon with onions.

They sat in the kitchen both sipping on tea, "Aominecchi. Don't you have a friend upstairs,"

"FUCK!"

"DAIKI LANGUAGE!" His mother hissed back from the living room. Pepper and Biscuit followed Aomine into his room, while he pulled Kise up along with him. Aomine walked into his bedroom to find Tobio on his bed. Kise walked in and saw this male.

He was slightly older than the two, probably twenty one years old. He had dark, black hair which was fairly long with pale white skin. He wore a purple hoodie with TU - Tokyo University - embodied in. Kise noticed a litter of puppies in the corner of his room but these dogs were german shepards and huskies and not Doberman, but Biscuit still walked over to the 12 puppies and licked them like they were their own. They were in a sort of den and Biscuit remained out, poking her nose in to give them a kiss.

"I've checked the puppies over, anything else?" Aomine nodded and looked to Kise who was stuck at the door. He took his hand and pulled him in to the bedroom and sat him down on the bed, the farest away from Tobio.

"Can you check Biscuit for me. She doesn't seem right?" Tobio patted his legs and Biscuit came walking over. She sat down in front and gave him her paw. He shook it and went to her stomach and laughed happily.

"Biscuit's going to become a mummy. I'm not 100% but i'm at least 80% sure," Aomine lay back shaking his head. He covered his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I haven't gotten rid of the shepards and the huskies yet. I...ugh," Aomine stood up and walked down the stairs to answer the door as it wrung. He saw Satsuki and stepped outside for a second to speak to her.

"My mum found out about your magazines and I told you I wasn't going to say they were mine. Watch out for my mother coming to the door," Momoi nodded her head and handed the pizza box over and he payed her like he did with her extra tip as she also got him chicken wings from KFC.

"You look pissed,"

"Tobio thinks Biscuit is pregnant," Satsuki rolled her eyes and rushed down the pathway and to her bike. "What time d'you finish?" He shouted to her as she on her bike and put on her helmet.

"About ten," she smiled then rolled away. Aomine shut the door and walked past his Dad who obviously had to stop and take a slice. Mika took a slice as well and thanked her son and let him walk up the stairs to his bedroom. He stood at the door of the living room before he walked into the hall for the stairs and the kitchen

"Tobio looked over Biscuit and he thinks she is pregnant," he murmured before climbing the stairs.

"PEPPER!" Daichi screamed and watched as the dog came walking in and sat on his dad's knee. "You humping ma girl. Keep your bits to yourself. Specially on my girl," Aomine rolled his eyes from the top of the stairs. He walked into his room and found Tobio pestering Kise. Kise was almost like a dog when he walked in and was wagging his tail.

"You scaring Ryota?" Aomine asked sitting closer to his Tekio friend. He put an arm around his shoulders and handed him the bucket of chicken and the pizza box. He happily opened the box and looked inside to see two missing pieces and pouted. "What did he say to you?" He asked Ryota who began to weep softly. Tears slowly falling down his cheek. Aomine glared at Tobio before wiping Kise's tears with his thumb. "Leave! Now! Thanks for Biscuit! Go!" The male got up and climbed out the window. Aomine wrapped his arms protectively around his friend. He drew soothing circles in his back until he could compose himself to speak.

"You smoke and take heroine," Aomine looked at his blonde friend and held him closer. He opened the pizza box and dug in. He heard his dad walk in and grabbed another two slices of pizza.

"This is our tea," Aomine hissed and pushed him away and allowed him to leave. "Look. I was in a slump and I just couldn't feel good at all. So I met Tobio and all his friends and they helped me. My dad caught me doing it and I was in deep shit for it. My dad suggested that if I did feel like I should do something stupid I should smoke instead, so I do. The heroin was just once I swear. I was taken to the police station and I told them everything. I never took it. I swear. I was caught before I did,"

"You could have phoned me. If you felt horrid. I was-" he cried. Aomine sat beside him properly and rested his head against his shoulder. "I was your friend," he continued to cry thinking of the days when Aomine would tell him all his little secrets.

"You are my friend. Not was. It's just complicated," Aomine spoke softly and light, scared that he would set his friend off.

"Explain it to me," Aomine looked down to his bed sheets feeling ashamed of everything he never told Kise. He would have but just couldn't taint his innocence like that.

"Let us eat first. I'll talk later," Kise nodded his head slowly and they both ate in silence. Aomine put on a basketball game but it was old and it stared Kise and Aomine. It was their inter high game. Aomine stood up to wash his hands and went down stairs to get the puppies their food. He returned with a large bowl and sat it down and the puppies happily ate the food. They alls fought each other with their little bodies to eat from the large bowl.

"Now talk to me," Kise demanded softly.

**...**

**Okay, so this is the next chapter out. Hope you all enjoyed. I didn't any reviews which sucks, so please talk to me. Otherwise I feel like I am talking to a brick wall.**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

"Now talk to me," Kise demanded softly. Sitting down beside Kise, Aomine wrapped his arms around his friends slender waist. He moved to sit in front of him and looked down at their knees, "What happened to the days when we would hang out here and we'd laugh together. What happened. I've not been in your room for almost three years," Aomine nodded his head.

"That was when my slump began...I took heroin and I was taken to the police station. I was too ashamed to tell you and I was scared I may go down this even darker path and I didn't want you coming down with me. It's complicated alright. Me and Kuroko broke up and I just didn't know what to do and I just fell," he explained quietly. He was ashamed of what he had done. He was such an idiot and he hated what he had done.

"Broke up? What do you mean. Like dating?" Aomine blushed nodding his head slowly. "You were dating Kurokocchi and never told me. Ugh," Kise lay back on the bed and Aomine laughed. Biscuit ran into the room and knocked Aomine down. He fell on top of Kise, his lips smashed against his. Aomine opened his eyes to see Kise staring back into him and they both pulled back nervously. "Did you do that with Kurokocchi?"

"No. We never got that far. We held hands, that was the extent," Aomine blushed his hands moving to the side of Kise's head and he stared into his golden eyes. He was blushing softly and Aomine couldn't help but feel the same way.

"Can I ask you something?" Aomine nodded and watched as Kise's red cheeks went scarlet and his golden eyes looked away from Aomine's dark blue eyes to stare at the TV. "Did you feel sparks or see fireworks?" Aomine grinned and lent down and kissed his lips. His lips were like they were drawn to Kise like a magnetic force, when he was forced to pull back he could feel a force keeping him there for a moment longer. Even now when their lips just touching, he could feel a small electric spark dancing between both lips and he knew Kise felt it to. The two of them loved the small spark, it was like a small vibration on his lip.

Kise smiled and pushed him back nervously, "Why'd you break up?" Aomine scratched his head as he reeled back. He realised that he was straddling his hips and moved to the side so he wasn't sitting on him anymore.

"I kind of abandoned him. But let's not focus on that," Aomine felt the magnetic force pulling him back to Kise's lips. The sparks, the fireworks where there again, his head was turning into much and was no longer thinking, if he was he would have found more self control. Even kise was turning to mush as he snakes his hands to behind Aomine's neck and held him closer, his thumb stroking his neck.

"What are you going to focus on then," Aomine blushed harder. They both knew that they wanted to focus on each other. Their brains had shifted into auto-pilot and all that they could think of was kissing the other.

"You," he whispered into his ear. Kise blushed nervously, pushing the back of his neck closer so their mouths could link once again. The kisses were soft and light, both two nervous to really know what to do. Their lips moved together, synchronised with each other. Aomine pulled away but Kise shook his head and followed his lips as they retreated back. He didn't want to break off. Kise could only wonder if Kuroko kissed Aomine that they would feel the same spark.

Aomine shook his head slowly and stood up. He called Biscuit and she stepped outside. Aomine grinned and walked back in, closing the door softly and stared at Kise seductively. The tanned male took off his vest like top and stalked over to Kise who opened his arms and pulled him into his chest as their lips met once again. Kise pressed a hand to Aomine stomach. It was rock hard and his skin was so soft.

Aomine took a hold of Kise's hand and their fingers linked together. He softly sucked on Kise's lower lip and heard small moans erupt. He chuckled softly at the noise and kissed his nose before returning to his lips. He managed to slip his tongue into Kise's mouth and coxed his own tongue to come out and play. The sparks were almost like lightning pitch forks in his stomach and in his mind. It was warm in his mouth, his tongue was warm, his breath tasted like chicken and pineapple and it was all just so good for him.

The two tongues battled for dominance, their breath becoming eratic and shallow. Dribble fell down both of their mouths, but they didn't care to wipe their mouths clean. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breaths and just as quick their were rubbing their tongues against the other. Aomine was back to straddling his hips and was ever so lightly grinding his pelvis into the blonde beneath him, who let out small gasps and moans into his own tongue that settled in his stomach.

"Daiki...do you have any-?" Daichi paused when he saw his son and his friend making out. The two pulled away to stare at the oldest Aomine. He was furious. Veins popping from his head as his eye twitched uncontrollably. He looked so angry and it terrified both males. Liek they had been brainwashed they soon learnt what they had been doing and to what extent their making out was to.

"Daiki a word," Aomine stood up, grabbed his t-shirt, wiped the dribble away and followed his dad down the stairs, feeling very much like Simba from the lion king when Mufasa leds him home after he was at the Graveyard. He knew the difference was that he wasn't going to be told to look to the stars which were kings past. No, that was definatl not the ending for this argument. Aomine couldn't predict how this was going to end for him. They stepped into the living room, Mika was in the kitchen cleaning up with her headphones on. "What the fuck did I step onto?" He hissed angrily once the door was shut.

Aomine noticed Pepper and Biscuit lying on the couch, their heads raising as the argument started. Biscuit jumped off the couch and sat behind Daiki's legs, her teeth baring at Daichi for some back up.

"I don't know. It just...I don't know," Daiki looked to the ground, feeling overly embarrassed that he was caught. Kise was his friend. One of his best friends yet he was ruining it by making out with him. He felt sparks, he saw fireworks when they kissed the first time. It felt so good. He tasted good. If his dad didn't come in, he would have continued and do something stupid with him and ruin everything.

"Were you going to have sex with him?" His Dad hissed angrily. Daiki shrugged. He didn't know.

"I don't know. I don't think we would have,"

"You don't know. Were you or weren't you going to have sex with him!" His dad eventually screamed and his mother came running in as he screamed at him. She had a plate in her hand and frowned when she saw her two men arguing, her son clearly getting the short end of the stick.

"I. DON'T. KNOW!" Daiki yelled back. He felt Biscuit and Pepper growling at Daichi as they upset their master. Mika rushed to her son and touched his shoulder as he began to shake with his own anger. He didn't know what he was going to do. He just knew he wanted to do that to him. He didn't know. It wasn't planned.

"What's going on?" She asked softly, patting the doberman's head to silence them. They backed away at their mothers request but lay at Daiki's feet.

"I saw our boy about to fuck Ryota," Daichi hissed angrily to his wife who nodded her head simply and turned to look at her son.

"We were no-where near going that far. Mum we were just kissing," Mika nodded her head again and walked away not wanting to get involved and headed up the stairs to see to Kise. She smiled softly and sat on her sons bed and looked to the blonde who was still very much red in the cheeks as he had time to think about what they had just done.

"Daichi is pissed off. I don't want to be rude, but can I ask you to leave. He needs to cool down," Kise grabbed his bag and followed Mika down the stairs, they disappeared into the kitchen and out the back door. She led him into her car and he hid his face as he cried hard. They could see Aomine screaming back at his father. He was crying heavily. He stopped and noticed Kise outside in the car and he made his way round the back with a cigerette in between his lips. Kise rolled down the window and touched Aomine's wet cheek with more tears dripping onto his hand.

"I'll try and text you," he took the cigarette from his lips exhaled the smoke and gave Kise a soft kiss on the cheek. Kise turned his face and gave Aomine a quick peck on the lips "I'll see you at practice. Later," Aomine blushed softly, looking to his mother worriedly. Biscuit and Pepper joined him outside and the three made their way out of the drive way and into the streets. He saw Satsuki cycling towards him and stopped to give him a hug as he cried against her shoulder. She rarely saw him cry but when he did it meant he was really upset about something.

"What stupid thing did you do now?" She asked with a small giggle but knew that his crying was the extent of doing something idiotic and most likely feeling guilty for doing so.

"I made out with Ryota. Now I either never see him again or find another career," He whimpered. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked on with his dogs who wagged their tails happily that they were out for a walk. He didn't have their leashes. He had to escape the house quickly and they wanted to tag along, so he ditched the leash.

"Where are you going?" She yelled at him. He gave her sad eyes and she shook her head knowing what that meant. "Come to mine, we can have crisps," Aomine shook his head and began to sprint down the street needing to escape.

Kise drove past in the car and smiled softly as the male he now liked was running past, looking extremely sexy.

...

**Okay so the next instalment is out. Yeah, so the dogs will be explained a little later on so hold on for it. The next chapter will be out soon and KUROKO IS OUT TOMORROW! AOKISE. AOMINE'S GOING TO PUNCK HAIZAKI SOON AS HE GETS IN KISE'S WAY! SPOILERS! AHHHH!**

***coughs and brushes of dust from top***

**Sorry. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kise showed up to practice the next day. The jabberwocky was in four days. He saw Kuroko and frowned at him. How did Aominto end up dating him, he wondered. They never kissed and he couldn't imagine anyone of them asking to date the other. Kuroko was hissing angrily and almost in pain when he walked in.

"What's wrong Kurokocchi?" The blue eyed male hissed and pulled his phone up and handed it to Kise who read the artical, 'Tekio and Touou player Daiki Aomine was brought into hospital last night due to heroin over dose,' Kise snarled, carefully handed Kuroko his phone back and rushed outside and ran to Tokyo General. He found Shintarou's father Shinya Midorima and without a word he led him to Aomine's side. That man was werid like that, he just knew what someone wanted or needed, that's probably why he is one of the best doctors in Japan.

He led Kise down many white corridors with body parts, or babies, or body parts of babies. He stopped at a door that had the blinds down and even the window, the curtains were drawn. Midorima opened the door and peeked inside, "Mika, Ryota is here. Can he come in?"

"Of course. Let him in," He opened the door wider and allowed Kise to walk in. He studied the male he had been kissing last night. His dark skin was more white than dark and he almost looked yellow. He had dark circles under his eyes. Kise walked over to a stack of chairs and pulled out one and sat next to Mika who was staring at her son sadly. She too had dark circles under her eyes. She looked so tired and sad like she had been crying for so long. Kise didn't doubt that she hadn't been.

"He never returned last night. It was Pepper who ran home to tell us. He took your dad to the park where he was found lying for dead. Biscuit sat beside him and was whining. He had alcohol around him, three needles and a few cigarettes," Kise nodded his head and reached out for Aomine but retreated quickly. He didn't want him to get in trouble if he showed him some love and affection.

"Ugh," Kise looked up to see Aomine eyes flutter open slowly. His mother was first up calling for Shinya. He walked in and sat down in front of the male. He helped him sit up slowly and let his arms flop into his lap as he stared at the hospital tag around his arm. He slowly moved his head to see his mother crying happily, Kise staring in utter shock and Midorima-san standing behind Kise.

"How do you feel?" The green haired doctor asked the male kindly. His voice was nothing like his sons. Shintarou was more edgy, a real tsundere, while his was more of a concerned parent, it was warm and gentle.

"Funny," his voice was hoarse and slow. He was now sweating from the looks of it. His yellow skinned glistened and it made it look a yellow gloss he was covered in. Midorima nodded and read some of his charts shaking his head softly or mumbling to himself. His jade eyes narrowed to the once tanned male.

"Care to explain yourself?" His voice was no longer calm, it was still parental but it was very scolding. Kise didn't like that tone. He enjoyed the warm voice that washed away the wounds not the voice that created more, but Kise figured that once Shinya opened that wound it would never return.

"Not really," Daiki's voice was very dry and soft. It was also weak and limpy. Shinya poured him a glass of water and tipped his patients head back to get him to drink something. The water dribbled down his chin, down his neck and down his hospital gown and over his chest.

"Did you have a reason for doing what you did," Aomine nodded slowly. "And that was? I know you aren't an addict to Heroin. So why did you take it," Kise saw the tears fall down his cheek. "Your dad said you had an argument. What was it about?" Aomine's head flopped down, he stayed silent, staring at the sink in front of him, "Do you remember the argument?" Aomine nodded his head slowly. "Was the argument unfair?" Aomine nodded his head. "Was this a form of payback?" Aomine shook his head slowly. "Was it to feel better?" Aomine nodded his head.

Kise couldn't help but admire Shinya. In a short few questions, he managed to work out what was going on Aomine's head even without him speaking. Mika stood and sat on her sons bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders but he didn't really move, he didn't really register the hug or her crying. He stared of at the sink not registering anything. Kise wondered if Aomine was aware that he was there as well.

"Baby, I was so worried. Your dad was out of order. You can have both. You're allowed both. Baby, you can have both. I'm not saying this because of what you did. Even if you didn't you can have both. In life you are supposed to have both. Baby, you can talk to me," She held her son closer but he didn't respond to her touch or even her voice.

"Mrs Aomine. What was the argument," Mika looked to Kise who knew that their activities last night were the root of the argument. It did make him feel bad but he wasn't guilty that Aomine was in here. They were making out, he didn't pressure him into taking heroin. That didn't stop him from worrying about him. He looked awful.

"Daiki and his male friend were caught making out. His father flipped and made him choose between his friend or being in the police task force," Shinya nodded then sat down on a chair Mika had been on and to faced her so that he could talk.

"Mika. I have caught my son, Shintarou and Kuzunari in the same position. It's hard as a parent to accept their gender preference but it's our duties to love them still. Kuzunari is generally a nice kid and is so friendly. He has already made himself comfortable in the house. He makes him better. Kuzunari helps out in the house. After a long night, I come home and there is tea on the table and he leaves a bath for me. He's a sweet kid. Point is...I benefit from having him around. Maybe you will too,"

"Takaocchi and I are on the stop Shin-chan buy useless crap for his lucky items team," Kise interjected. He didn't want to think of his reletionship as being a benefit to the family. Theyon weren't even in a reletionship. They fooled around last night. Nothing else. Shinya laughed nodding his head happily.

"Where do I sign up?" He laughed. He stopped when he saw Daichi walk in with a frown. He stared at Kise with daggers coming from his eyes. His whole body riled up when he saw the blonde sitting there.

"Get out. I don't want you here." He hissed angrily, walking over and grabbing the blonde by the arm,mtrying to remove him. Shinya grabbed a hold of Kise and pushed Daichi away from the child and checked his arm.

"Dear, leave him. He is just worried about our son," Mika almost hissed, taking a hold of Kise's hand and massaging it softly. She stood up, let go of his hand, moved towards her husband and whispered something hostile towards him.

"Ryo," Aomine let out. Kise turned assuming that meant him. "Ere'," was all he said. Kise stood up and made his way over to his friend who was so robotic. He slowly opened his arms and Kise hid his face in his yellow like neck. His arms slowly closed around him and lifted him up so that he sat on his lap.

Kise held him close, he was able to feel his heartbeat and even though he knew that he was fine the whole time, he still worried. He worried about what may have been. Aomine's heart beat was very erratic and quick. He didn't like it. It was beating faster now than it was yesterday when they were making out.

Daichi took Kise's seat as he had found a seat on his sons lap, "I'll be back in an hour. Get some more rest Daiki," Shinya waved goodbye to the family, then left closing the door quietly behind him. Aomine lay back down but brought Kise to lie on his chest. The blonde gasped in fright as he was brought down but was too scared to move. He was frozen. Aomine tried to stroke his hair but it sort of just vibration of his hands.

"Do you some privacy to talk?" Mika asked softly.

"The boy is soaring high. He has no hope for a good conversation," Daichi hissed. He watched as one of his colleagues walked into the room and walked over to his side. Mika raised an eyebrow but shook her head and looked to her ill son. He was sleeping and Kise just lay their too scared to move away. His eyes were wide open and was softly rubbing circles in her sons collar bone.

"Will Daiki be fine?" He asked softly. Mika leaned in closer and shrugged her shoulders. She touched Kise's arm to give him some comfort.

"I can't say what will happen. It's all over the media and I know that Touou are really on the fence about this. If he does get expelled, I'd hope he could go full time in the police force. He is really good at it," Kise nodded his head. He heard the door open but was too stiff to move. He heard heels and watched as Satsuki stood in front with a frown. She reached down and stroked his head softly. Aomine didn't notice at all.

"You gave up comfort eating with me, to get overoded," she hissed angrily then broke into tears. Mika pulled her into a hug and she too broke down into tears and cried into the pink haired girl.

The two remained in tears for hours and even after he was awake and was being discharged they still sniffled. Aomine was still pale yellow and was gripping onto his mother. He had handcuffs on as he had to go to the police station to talk more. Kise also held him as he walked out of the hospital.

He had to help change Daiki into his usual clothes and not the hospital gown. He had done the top half while Mika did his lower half, like changing his boxers. When they got outside they were strangled by paparazzi wanting to know more. He was still pretty out of it and barely noticed that they were surrounded. Two police officers walked over and took his arms and pushed others out of the way.

"Is this what all basketball players are like? Are they all heroin addicts?" Kise held Aomine's shirt nervously as they walked past. He remained gripping onto Aomine even after the police had him. He couldn't walk stable and was more of being dragged by his mother and his friend.

"Kise Ryota, are you friends with this addict!" More screams and shouts and it scared him. Mika took Kise's and Satsuki's hand as her son was shoved into a police car and was driven away. A reporter grabbed Kise's arm but Daichi pushed him away as the boy yelled in fright. It was really scary all these reporters. They were even going after him. He remained quiet. That was what his agent told him early on. They can't warp his words if he remains quiet and his fans will make up their own safer stories until he can explain.

Kise looked down and noticed Biscuit and Pepper at his sides and were snarling at reporters. Daichi led Kise to his car and he jumped in the back. It was a really large Volvo type car. Satsuki jumped in with the dogs and Kise. Mika hopped into the front. Kise noticed the way she glared at her husband as she belted.

"You can come back to ours you two," Mika turned to look through the gap in the car. The two nodded their heads and they drove back home. The travelling was silent minus Satsuki who was talking to Biscuit. She touched her belly and felt around. It was slightly swelling and she rolled her eyes.

"Poor Daiki. Why did you get pregnant?" She had asked Biscuit who obviously never responded.

"What's wrong with Daiki?" Kise asked not connecting her dots. Why would she feel sorry for him for having a pregnant dog.

"Me and Daiki were on a walk when he found these two abandoned dogs. A huskey and a German Shepard. They had large tummies and we didn't realise they were pregnant so he took them in for them to be re-homed. Days after both dogs had puppies and had died. Daiki has grown attached to the puppies and has to sell them. He does get to keep a husky and a german Shepard and they will join their adopted mother into the police force," she explained simply.

"Oh that reminds me. Some of my model friends have been looking for guard dogs. Are they up for sale?"

"Yes, defiantly. Text them and have them come round to the house and we'll get them sold. The money will be going into Daiki's bank though. He has put so much money and energy into looking after them and he gets final say," Daichi explained, his focus remaining on the road.

'Aomine-san we brought your son in for questioning and we won't be holding him in. He explained everything and he'll be fine. He will be suspended from the task force until he is 18 when he will try again. We have assigned him to be training puppies in joining our team,' Came over the radio. Mika sighed and nodded her head.

"Thanks Sam. Where is he now?"

'We are taking him home now. He is still pretty much a zombie but we got our answer. We told him that he was being stripped and he'll be a trainer. He hasn't really responded to it though,'

Daichi nodded his head and turned the police radio off. They stopped off in the drive way and they all got out. They walked into the house and sat in the living room. They put on the news and saw that a famous talk show host was talking about what happened with Aomine.

"Well what did you expect. I don't see why we are all that surprised. His basketball skills are beyond human and he's black. Of course he would be taking drugs," members of the audience gasped at the guests statement. That was totally uncalled for.

"Oriko-san you can't say that. The boy's skills have always been up to par," Kise gasped when he saw the other guest. It was Nijimaru-senpai. "Daiki is not a drug addict. The six of them, have always had unbelievable talent that is why he is a Kiseki no Sedai. He's a prodigy. He's also been playing since he was little,"

"What is your explanation then," the host asked.

"Well Daiki is either experimenting and has got himself into the wrong group of friends, but from the footage, Ryota is with him, so he'll straighten him out, or he needed to forget something either way, Ryo-chan is there to sort him out," Mika turned the TV off shaking her head.

The door opened an hour later and Aomine staggered in with a police officer aiding him. Mika took her son and got him to lie along the three seater. He looked forward towards his reflection in the TV, not even registering himself.

"Satsuki, Kise could you step into the kitchen with me," Mika asked. Aomine watched as Kise walked away and into the kitchen, "Daichi is going to speak to Daiki about what happened," she explained softly and handed the two a drink from the fridge and gave her son a large bottle of water. She walked back through and pinched the bridge of her nose. She walked over to the cooker and turned it on.

"Would you like to stay for tea?" Kise nodded his head while Satsuki shook hers. Mika walked over to the fridge, pulled out some eggs and cracked them into a jug. She mixed them up quickly and put the jug into the microwave while she chopped vegetables and other things.

Daichi walked into the kitchen slowly and made his way over to Kise and touched his shoulder, "Come with me," Kise nodded hestintaly and followed the man into the back garden. Pepper and Biscuit were already outside lying on the ground with nothing better to do.

"Let me apologise to you for my behaviour in the hospital. I was very stressed out and worried sick and I reacted poorly. I know you care for my son, whether that be romantically or friendly. I know you care for him. I am not homophobic. I don't want my son to be gay though. I want him to have children and if he develops feelings for a man then that won't be able to happen," Kise blushed and hid his face.

"Sir, me and your son were only fooling around. It may end up with us dating. It may not. If we do end up dating...that doesn't mean we might end up forever. It's too early to know that. You may end up a grandaddy. Sir if we do end up remaining and want kids, we could adopt or even find someone to have a child for us. It's way to early for that," Daichi laughed heartedly and rubbed his shoulder.

"Mika reminded me that you shouldn't have to pick between the person you love and the job you love. I could never choose between her and my job. Though you can't kiss your job," Kise chuckled, "Anyway, I'm very sorry for Daiki and I take full responsibility for it. If you want to date my son then you have my permission," Kise nodded and was let back into the kitchen where he saw Mika and Satsuki cooking together.

"Ryota...could you give this to Daiki," Mika handed him a tray with food and a large jug of water. He nodded and walked into the living room to see the male lying on the couch, staring at a basketball game. He was drooling ever so gently.

Kise sat the food down, and sat Aomine up. He rested the tray on his own lap and gave him the water but he had trouble holding it, "Do I need to feed you?" Aomine nodded slowly and Kise took the glass and picked up a straw and put it into his mouth and he sucked on it slowly. Kise moved the glass away and picked up the egg his mother had made. There was a spoon at the side. Kise hated western cutlery. He scooped the food up and brought it to Aomine's lips. He opened his mouth and he sort of poured the scrambled egg into his mouth.

"Sorry," Aomine muttered after he swallowed the egg.

"What for?"

"Worrying you,"

"Don't...just let it go,"

"Can't. You look sad,"

"Of course I am sad. You could have died,"

"That wasn't my goal,"

"What was your goal then?" Tears were building up in Kise's eyes. He looked away and scooped up more egg and let him eat it. Tears continued to fall as he let Aomine to eat. He'd give him some water.

"Crap," Aomine's voice was very monotone but he said crap with a little more feeling.

"What?"

"I need to pee,"

"And...,"

"I'll need help," Kise blushed and looked at the ground. "I'm not asking my mum or my dad," Aomine blushed as well. Kise thought that his red cheeks made him look like a funny gold pink colour.

"You want me?"

"Please," Kise sighed, sat down the tray and helped Aomine to his feet. The toilet was upstairs. Daichi lent him a hand up the stairs, helping his son take one step at a time and into the bathroom.

Kise shut the door and led Aomine to the bowl, "How are we doing this? Do you want to stand or sit,"

"Stand," Kise nodded and stood behind his friend. He undid his trousers and pulled them down slowly to his ankles. He couldn't help but blush at the feeling of doing such a thing. Espically when they had been making out the night before. It was to early to be working the lower half.

He slowly pulled down Aomine's boxers and took a hold of his penis after being told to do so. It was weird touching someone else. It felt was so foreign. He knew how he felt, after so many time of touching himself. He knew how his skin felt, how his hair felt. Touching Aomine was so weird that he was shaking. His skin was different, it was a different texture. His hair wasn't the same texture or same length. And the overall appearance was so much darker. He had never seen a dark penis before. It was weird to see one so close up. He still felt so drawn to it.

After Aomine was done relieving himself, Kise still held him for a little longer. After realising he was still holding he jumped back and rushed to wash his hands before helping Aomine re-dress himself.

"We never speak of this again,"

"Deal," Kise laughed and helped Aomine out of the toilet. Momoi was at the top of the stairs staring in shock when the two came out. She never said a word and helped Aomine down the stairs with Kise. They went back into the living room and sat Aomine down.

Kise wrapped a blanket over his lap and continued to feed him while talking slowly about the models, "So I asked a few models that had been telling me they wanted a guard dog and a lot them have responded well," Kise explained. Daichi was in the room and had changed the channel to crime watch.

"Oh...that's great. When can they come round for viewing,"

"Any time in the mornings," Kise explained that a lot of their shoots were at night and that it was better in the morning after work or during the afternoon.

"Perfect. Do you have a list," Kise nodded and emailed Daiki the list of names and picked up Daiki's phone and emailed it to Daichi. The older Aomine read them over and nodded his head in approval.

"You've worked with these girls,"

"Yes. Most of them are nice. I know some that have asked for dogs and have bad attitudes towards people or animals so I have scored them out. All of them will cherish your dogs," Daiki looked to his lap and back to Ryota.

He reached forward for the spoon but it spilt with all of the food on it. He cursed and Ryota turned and knelt on the floor and picked up the egg. He went back into the kitchen changed the spoons and returned to Daiki's aid and continued to feed him.

After dinner, Mika and Daichi took Biscuit and Pepper for a long walk. Kise was cuddling into Daiki's arm as they watched Wolf Girl and Black Prince. Daiki pulled Kise onto him more as he lay down, "Ryota...,"

"Yeah?"

"Go out with me?"

"Where?"

"I'm asking you to be my boyfriend. You understand that right," Kise blushed and looked to the male before him. He had to admit that kissing him was one of the best thing they ever did. If Daichi never came they would of went further– a lot further. Maybe not having sex but not far form it. He was so sexy even when he was like a zombie. Kise closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Alright,"

"What?"

"I'm saying I'll be your boyfriend and you understand that right?" Daiki laughed and reached up and cupped his cheek and brought his face closer to his own. He pressed his lips to his softly and pulled back as Aomine kissed his cheek and let Kise rest his head on Aomine's shoulder.

Aomine smiled softly, his arm moving up to stroke his cheek and to press his lips against his new boyfriends, "Let's go ruin our friendship," Aomine stood up slowly and led Kise into the bedroom. After so many hours, Aomine could walk on his own and was more responsive. Now Kise couldn't wait to see how responsive he was now.

**...**

**Ta-dah. All done. I hope you liked. I was going to write more chapters but when i first wrote it that wasn't the point. It was for them to 'rekindle' their friendship. So I hope you enjoyed. **

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
